


[Art] Farpoint, Science Mode

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Art, Digital Art, Episode: s01e01-02 Encounter at Farpoint, Episode: s06e15 Tapestry, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: Q will find Picard in any universe."Encounter at Farpoint" in the alternate universe of "Tapestry".





	

  



End file.
